The power of Cupids arrow
by Sakura Heme
Summary: It s Valentines Day, but no one seems to care. Not the students or the teachers. But a weird transfer comes, looking a bit too young to be in high school. What could possibly be going on? Castiel x Amber Melody x Nathaniel


**No one`s POV**

It was Valentines Day. A day that's supposed to be filled with sweets, roses, stuffed animals, and, if your incredibly lucky, a kiss. But sadly, in the area of Sweet Amoris high school no one could care less. Especially the guys. The females weren`t expecting anything anyway, even if they had to another year for their crushes to notice them, they could wait. But something weird was happening today. Something unexpected. Sweet Amoris had suddenly gotten a transfer student who was from, well, it was unknown. The transfer was a peculiar sight indeed. Long pink hair(which was surprisingly natural), sparkling hazel eyes, cheeks naturally dusted over with pink, and a young, almost babyish face, that looked too immature to be in high school, but she was here on a mission.

Her name was Luna light. She just walked into the school, totally oblivious to the awkward stares she was getting, and walked into the room labeled on the door 'Student Council Room'. When inside, she caught sight of a blond haired boy who looked completely out of it. She could feel his exhausted aura. She was a bit guilty for having to put yet another burden on him today, for she knew he was the student body president and was probably very busy.

**Nathaniel POV**

I knew that before I took a job as Student body president that I would be given a lot of responsibility. I was expected to excel in school, handle all my responsibilities, and keep everything organized. But yesterday was the most tiring day of them all. Never in my life had I been stacked with so much work to do that I would have to stay up till five in the morning, no sleep at all. In all honesty, I had hoped the principle would have taken responsibility for her mistake in handing me the wrong paper work a week ago. But, unfortunately, no. She didn`t. It was the end of the school day yesterday and I was getting ready to go home.

I was stopped by her in the main hallway. She`d given me the same huge amount of papers she had given me a week ago saying, "It seems that I have given you the wrong paper work. Here are the right ones. They are due by tomorrow. Be sure to have them ready!" Then she just scampered off with her dog in her hands. And I must say, I have **never ever** been angrier in my life. I mean, how would you feel?

I felt like giving up and just passing out on the floor when I`d gotten to school today. I was just **so **tired. My head was literally in the clouds. Now I couldn`t say I had been dreaming when a pink haired child had walked over towards me. Well, she looked like a child anyway.

"Uh, hi," she spoke in a soft voice. "I`m the new student Luna Light. Just here to pick up my schedule." Of course, I just rose one of my eyebrows, confused. I didn`t remember hearing about any new students from the principle.

"I`m sorry," I replied. "But I don`t have ant files for any new students." She crossed her arms over her flat chest(Not that I was checking her out or anything) and smiled nicely at me.

"Sure you do," Luna spoke. "It`s right under your arm." Both of my eyebrows shot up this time, my confusion deepening. That ended when I looked down and sure enough there was a new student file…with Luna`s whole name on it. I looked back up at her, surprise written all over my face. Had I finally gone mad? I didn`t remember picking this up. What was going on here? I pulled the file from under my arm and pulled out her schedule.

"Um…I apologize Ms. Light. If you need help finding these rooms and no one bothers to help, just come back here and I`ll love to be of assistance." She took the paper from my hands and turned to leave after saying, "Happy Valentines Day!"and given me a chocolate kiss. I had forgotten today was Valentines Day. Before she could leave though, Melody had walked in the room, waving energetically towards me.

**Melody`s POV**

I walked over to Nathaniel with a bright smile on my face. I always loved to see him, but today he just looked completely pooped. Like some one had rained on his parade. I did notice a cute girl with pink hair standing at the doorway as I made my way towards him. She was watching us, Well me in particular, with interested eyes. I didn`t mind though. She could have been a new student for all I knew.

"Good morning Nathaniel," I said, with no trace of boredom in my tone. "How are you? Do you need any help?" He gave me a grateful look as he stood and went to pull up a seat for me.

"Tired," Nathaniel replied. "But thanks for offering to help. I`ll definitely get things done faster now." The pink haired girl at the door had did something pretty weird right at that moment. Her arms were downward and had went into a V shape. She lifted both arms up, this time with her right arm pulled backward, but her left arm stayed still and secure. The girl looked like she was holding a bow an arrow, but I couldn`t see anything. Then she just released her right hand, making it become an open palm. It was kind of like she had shot an arrow his way.

I glanced back towards Nathaniel, who looked awkwardly stiff, frozen. I furrowed my eyebrows and advanced towards him slowly. He had just been talking a few minutes ago, so what just happened? Once I`d reached him I could see that he was still breathing, nice and calmly.

"…Nathaniel?" When he had heard me say his name he seemed to snap out of it and focus his gaze on me, but something about his stare was different. It made my heart beat quicken. Then something totally out of the blue happened, he began to embrace me. I could feel the heat from my body run to my cheeks as I blushed furiously. I had always dreamed that Nathaniel would do this, but in reality it was so much more pleasant. This was definitely a Valentines Day I would never forget.

**No one`s POV**

Luna was smiling softly as she exited the Student Council room. The halls were empty and quiet of course. School had just begun. The pinked haired youth would have left immediately, following where the schedule directed her. But the echoing of foot steps came her way and one male and female voice were talking to each other. No. They were _arguing_ with each other_._ Luna turned around, trying to find the source of the voices. It didn`t take long when a teen boy with red hair and charcoal colored eyes came around a wall, with a dirty blond that had emerald green eyes and a small beauty mark under following behind. He looked annoyed. She looked devastated.

"Amber," the red headed boy spoke, clearly not in the mood to talk to her. "Go away. Are you seriously going to miss class for something as stupid as this?" She grabbed his arm tightly, her body was shaking.

"Yes Castiel! I am! Help me help you. Tell me what`s going on!" He pulled his arm away with force, turning away with his eyebrows furrowed and continued to walk down the hall way.

"It`s none of your business! Why don`t you go back to your friends and gossip like the idiots you are. You obviously don`t know how reality is, so why would I come to you for help?!I don`t have time for your shit!"

That was harsh.

The blonde girls eye`s started to fill with tears as she watched him walk away. He seemed uncaring of her feelings, but Luna could see into their hearts. She could see that the blonde loved the red headed boy very much, ever since childhood. And the red head? He was uncertain, scared of commitment. He loved her also. He just needed a push.

Luna pulled her arms downward, shaped like a V. Her cupids bow appeared, shimmering brightly. But of course, mortals could not see. They couldn`t see like she could. Luna lifted her arms and pulled her right arm back, knocking an arrow into place. She aimed for the boy`s heart and released the arrow. It flew into the air, a warm glow surrounding it. Then it hit it`s target, disappearing into golden sparkles.

**Amber`s POV**

Why was Castiel being like this? So cold, So hateful? Didn`t he know that I cared? That I was just worried? Why was he pushing me away? He seemed to accept the new girl to our school without any problem.

So what was wrong with me?

I felt the tears as they started to build in my eyes, making my vision blurry. I couldn`t stop them as they ran down my cheeks.

And right there and then was when the hatred settled in. All my care for him was diminishing. I didn`t want anything to do with him.

He finally got what he wanted.

"I hate you Castiel!" I yelled angrily. I didn`t care if the whole school heard. I didn`t care if he heard. "Do you hear me?! If you leave me were through! I won`t worry about you ever again! Is that really what you want?!" My voice choked up into a pathetic sob.

He stopped walking. He absolutely froze. Like my words actually stopped his brain from thinking. I stared at him, waiting for the response I so desperately craved. Whether it was bad or good, he couldn`t leave me with nothing to go by.

"Castel…?" He turned around quickly, walking towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. It was weird. All the anger I saw before, had just disappeared. They looked…determined. He got closer and closer and I was backing up farther away. I didn`t know what he was going to do. This kept going until I found myself backed up against the wall, Castiel in front of me, leaning his arm on the wall over my head. His face was close to mine.

"I`m sorry Amber." Then the most unthinkable happened. He kissed me lightly on the lips. I stood there stunned and surprised as he made the kiss deeper. When I finally processed that Castiel WAS kissing me, and passionately mind you, I pushed forward, joining the kiss as well. Our lips locked hardly, like we had been waiting to do this for ages. His large hands came down to my waist, steadying me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Castiel," I mumbled inside of the kiss. "I love you." And his grip tightened around my waist, telling me that he felt the same way too.

**No one`s POV**

At the end of the day, everyone in Sweet Amoris were mushy and in love, not afraid to spoil the other on Valentines Day. Lysandre, the one who`s usually alone in the corner writing in his journal ignoring everyone else around him, had written a lovely poem for the girl who had been secretly admiring him from a distance. Ken, the one who is usually stomped on and ignored by those with an upper status, finally got noticed by Candy, the most popular girl in school (aside from Amber). Alexy, the gay boy that barely had any male friends around him, found love after getting chocolate milk spilled on his shirt by the most handsome guy in the universe, who ended up buying him a new one at the end of the day. And Armin, the one who is FOREVER stuck in his video games, finally got bested by a girl who just suddenly became interested in gaming.

And what of Luna? Well she was gone. Finding and giving love to everyone who deserved. After all, that`s what cupid does best.


End file.
